Days Of Our Lives
by A Lonely Story Teller
Summary: 'These are the days we will remember and no matter what, I swear, they will live with me forever". Series of one shots about merlin and Arthur's days in between all the fighting. Just some cute Merthur fluff.
1. Moth Holes and Shopping

**I don't own Merlin**

**Days of Our Lives**

**Moth Holes and Shopping**

"A great prince of a great kingdom must own great clothes. Their outfits must be matching, entwined with gold, majestic, beautiful and perfect to show off to anyone. Clothing is important as it says everything about you. If you go around in rags and a red neckerchief you'll be seen as very little, but wear a cape with Camelot's crest on it and everybody will be flocking you to get one look at you. You're clothes are who you are and what you want to be and for that very reason, Merlin, MY CLOTHES SHOULD NOT BE FILLED WITH HOLES MADE MY MOTHS YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET RID OF" bellowed Arthur angrily at the young ebony haired man in front of him. He stood straight besides his opened wardrobe pulling out shirt after shirt and jacket after jacket filled with tiny holes made by just as small insects. Soon the contents of the huge brown wardrobe was emptied and a pile of clothes lay before the two men. Arthur scowled at his manservant as he had literally nothing to wear other than his sleeping garments which he did not want to go around the whole day in. Every single item in his wardrobe was attacked by the little creatures that the prince despised so much and even though nothing very important was happening that particular day, Arthur did not wish to walk around the entire castle in only some shorts. "You think this is funny?" Arthur angrily asked Melin who was snickering away at the sight of his frustrated master.

"Oh, not at all" Merlin replied sarcastically, "the sight of you in your sleeping wear is hardly anything to laugh about'.

Arthur picked up one of the cushions on his bed and threw it hard at Merlin. Merlin toppled a bit before regaining balance.

"Oh and clean up this mess Merlin, I swear you are useless" Arthur said as he walked over to his window, "and get me some clothes".

It was a nice sunny day in Camelot that day. The sun was shining, the sky was the perfect blue and there wasn't a single cloud. A refreshing breeze would cool down the sweating citizens every now and then. The flowers were in full bloom and everything was just perfect really. The local market was very busy today due to the beauty of the day; half the village decided to show up. There were stalls set up all along a long winding path that went on for quite a while. Each stall was unique selling different things of different shape, size and colour. The brown colour that usually filled the city was completely washed away by the market. Every stall had a proud owner who usually spent all night making things to sell, so they could look after their family. A bright smile would always make its way onto the owner's face whenever a customer purchased one of their handcrafted goods. People swarmed the stalls like busy bees collecting pollen to make honey. Women, men and children of just about every age filled the street getting distracted by all the music and tempting goods. They would buy things that they do not need mostly for their crying children who just have to have the pink rag doll since their blue one just isn't cool anymore. Amongst the crowd of busy residence of Camelot going about their daily business was the prince of them all himself and his enthusiastic manservant.

Merlin had a bright smile upon his face as he walked through the busy streets. Merlin loved going outside. He loved the outdoors; the feeling of the air and the the sun's rays was so much better than staying in a castle serving Arthur all day. Arthur on the other hand was less than eager about it all. He wouldn't have minded it that much; Arthur enjoyed going around the kingdom and seeing his people, but not when he was wearing Merlin's dirty clothes. Arthur was dressed in what he called 'peasant clothes'. A blue shirt with three small buttons at the top covered his chest (the sleeves were rolled up) and brown trousers hid his legs and lower areas from prying eyes. The legs were too long for him so the ends were rolled up as well. To finish the look Arthur had put on a brown leather like waistcoat which he left unbuttoned. Merlin had offered Arthur one of his scarves but Arthur scoffed asking why anyone would wear a scarf in this weather. He also mentioned something about how it seemed like he and Merlin were trying to dress similarly.

'It seems as if we are-" Arthur stopped suddenly.

"What?" Merlin asked curiously.

Arthur turned away from Merlin and walked speedily ahead without answering Merlin's question.

There were stalls and stalls full of clothing fit for a king or soon to be king anyway. Merlin looked at them all in awe wondering how anyone could even hope to afford it all or even just one. What amazed him more was the craft and skill that went into creating such lovely garments. Merlin is magic, but he doubted magic could do that much. The people who thought up and created the clothes most take for granted should get a lot more credit Merlin thought. Merlin wasn't paying much attention to his master and did not realise he had stopped, so he walked straight into his back and, Merlin being Merlin, lost his balance and fell bringing Arthur down with him.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted.

People were starting to stare now wondering where the commotion was coming from and what it was about. What they did not expect to find was their future king being crushed by his servant. A crowd started to form and Arthur was becoming rather red from the embarrassment and the surprisingly heaviness of Merlin.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted again.

Merlin stopped watching the crowd get bigger and got off his very angry master. he smiled sheepishly at the furious Arthur Pendragon. Arthur did not find it so amusing and punched his servant's arm rather hard.

They carried on walking through the busy market trying hard to avoid anything else that would draw attention to them, though it was hard with Arthur being the prince of Camelot and all. Not long later did Arthur notice something that caught his eye. He pulled merlin over to a stall selling beautiful armour engraved with words written in amazing calligraphy running down the chest piece with such detail.

"Arthur we're supposed to be looking for clothes not armour" Merlin said as he tried to pull his master away from it.

"I'm the prince Merlin, I can get what I want" Arthur insisted as he got closer to the armour.

Arthur looked absolutely mesmerised by it, which Merlin really did not understand as it was only armour and looked just like any other. Merlin looked closer at it hoping to see what Arthur saw and then he did - the engraving. The engraving was runic and read an old spell from the old religion. Merlin recognised it immediately. The spell was a battle spell and made the person wearing the armour practically untouchable. But it was also like a love potion to anyone of nobility as they would be uncontrollably attracted to the armour without even knowing why. Many kings and nobles have fought over such armour, most of the time, to the death. If Arthur were to wear it in front of his knights and father he'd surely be killed straight away for it. Also, if any king from the other kingdoms were to see the armour, they would too crave to own it and a war would break out.

"Arthur, please, we came here for clothes" Merlin persisted, "think about what your father would say if he saw you come back with useless armour and wasting all his money"

Arthur snapped out of the trance for a while and looked at Merlin. Merlin smiled and took his prince's arm, "come on, this way" he said making sure Arthur would not get a second glance at the armour. Great, now I have to make sure this clotpole doesn't think about the armour Merlin thought as he rolled his eyes.

They eventually found a stall that sold rich garments for nobles and people of power or as Merlin knew them 'stuck up snobs'. A woman with bright red, curly hair stood behind the stall with her four sons. She wore a slightly dirty purple and blue dress and a white corset above it. Her eyes were a light shade of brown and her pale skin was filled with ginger freckles. Her soft pink lips formed a welcoming smile on her face. Her boys looked very much like her and they looked about 4-11. The youngest ones were fighting at the back of the stall about who broke who's toy. The eldest son was helping his mother with running the stall by putting some of the nicest garments on display.

"Hello boys, how may I help you?" the woman said happily. She eyed Merlin and Arthur up and down and had quite a puzzling look on her face as if to say 'why are you shopping here?'. But then a look of sudden realisation hit her face. "Oh sire, I did not realise" she said before curtseying.

"Oh no, that is not needed" Arthur said gesturing her to stand.

The red haired woman smiled again and then asked 'why are you dressed so... down" she said choosing her words carefully. It was clear to her that he was wearing his servants clothes as they were dressed so similarly.

"This idiot-" Arthur said pointing to Merlin, "let moths make holes in nearly all of my clothes" he explained to her, "now I'm stuck in his clothes until I get some more".

She nodded understandingly. "Well you've come to the right place, my lord" she told Arthur, "I have clothes fit for your type".

"Did you make these?" Merlin asked as he carefully analysed every piece of clothing there.

"Well I had help from my neighbours and children, but the designs are mine" she said.

"Wow" Merlin said barely able to contain his amazement.

The woman smiled at Merlin obviously chuffed that someone would think so highly of her talent.

"Well, do you have anything in my size?" Arthur asked the woman.

"Oh yes" she said as she told her son to get a royal blue jacket with gold weavings and a white shirt with puffy sleeves and a blue strip of fabric around the cuffs and the neckline under the collars. She then got a red tunic with black embroidery all around the neckline. The sleeves were long and had strings on the side to tighten them. To finish it off was a thick brown belt with a big, silver, square buckle in the middle.

"Wow" Merlin said again.

"I have some more if you don't like these" she said showing him all the other clothing on display.

"No, no, it's fine" Arthur said with a warm smile. "I'll try these on" he said as he walked over to the changing area, "Merlin!" he called.

His servant broke out of his trance and followed his master.

Arthur tried on many clothes in just that one stall and the two looked around more. Arthur enjoyed going around the market and looking at clothes with merlin. Usually, his clothes would be custom made just for him, so he never really had a chance to look at things other people had poured their souls into making. This also gave him a chance to meet more of his people and get to know them and what they did for a living. This made Arthur rather popular as royalty never really tried much to get close to the citizens of their kingdom. Merlin also found it fun following Arthur about as he interacted with everyone. Merlin's respect for his prince grew more as he watched him have conversations with people lesser than him. He liked seeing him treat them as equals and friends rather than just 'his' be honest, Arthur didn't like it when the residents of Camelot were called 'his people'. He said it felt as if he owned them when he did not. Merlin laughed and joked about, as Arthur would try on different things. Some would be too big for him, others to small. Arthur wasn't use to changing so much as everything he ever owned would just fit him anyway. He definitely wasn't used to a crowd of people watching their prince try on new things. The owners of the stalls Arthur visited would nearly faint at his presence. The thought of their prince wanting to actually buy one of their handcrafted garments, which they treated like a piece of their soul, was so overwhelming that they could not but help making a big fuss and, so, drawing attention to themselves. Arthur just smiled and laughed at their excitement telling them that it was nothing and that he was just another ordinary customer.

"You really are popular" Merlin told Arthur as Arthur got changed on the other side of a blanket.

"What do you mean?" he replied

Merlin looked around at the crowd of people who came just to get a glimpse of their future king. "Well, just look how happy you've made them" answered Merlin, "not just the owners, but the kingdom as a whole".

Arthur did not reply.

"You're going to make quite a popular king" Merlin assured Arthur. "You don't usually see this much interaction between a king and his kingdom and I for one think it's great that you're taking the time to talk" Merlin continued, "I guess that's why everyone loves you so much, that's why you're so popular".

Arthur came out wearing a beige tunic that came halfway down his thighs. He did not reply to what Merlin had said, but it was obvious that he had heard and thought about it. Arthur bought the tunic and then decided it was time to head off. "Merlin get the horses ready" Arthur commanded his servant and friend, "I'll be back".

Merlin huffed. He's probably just trying to avoid work Merlin thought.

Arthur looked around the stalls looking for a certain something. He searched about every clothing stall he could find. But then Arthur spotted it. "Perfect" he said as he ran up to it. "I'd like to purchase this please" he told the owner of the stall. She was a plump woman with the most cheerful smile Arthur had ever seen.

"Oh, how nice" she said as she took Arthur's money.

The item Arthur had gotten was a purple satin neckerchief. It had golden embroidery going around the edge that reminded Arthur of the wind. The fabric felt very soft, softer than usual and the quality was just amazing. Arthur smiled to himself; very happy with his purchase.

"Prince... Arthur?" the lady at the stall asked.

Arthur turned and nodded at the woman.

"Oh my, I did not realise it was you" she said, "Why are you wearing those rags?"

Arthur explained to the woman what had happened and she listened eagerly, obviously excited about the fact the prince of Camelot was talking to her. She nodded and laughed at Arthur's tale as he told her about his whole day.

"So who do those clothes belong to?" the woman asked.

"Merlin" Arthur said pointing at his servant who had just finished getting the horses ready and was now looking for his prince.

"Oh, I see now" she said nodding, "and is this for you?" she questioned pointing pointing at the purple scarf.

Arthur had completely forgot about and looked slightly confused himself. "Huh? Oh, yes, no. This is for Merlin" he said happily as if he was doing some noble deed.

The lady nodded and if she understood what Arthur had meant. Then she clapped her hands and hugged the prince, but then let go straight away as if she had done something wrong. "Sorry" she apologised. Arthur reassured it was okay, though he looked very bewildered by her sudden embrace. "It's just" she began, "it's nice to see the future king so open to new things even if they are frowned upon". Arthur was even for confused by this comment. "You going about the kingdom talking to people like me when you're, well, you" the woman told Arthur, "and you're so humble and not at all what I expect kings to be like" Arthur nodded. "And you're also open to things that people would get stoned for liking. If only the king was like you when I was in my prime" she laughed, "maybe then my preferences wouldn't seem so shameful".

Arthur had no idea what the woman was going on about, but he smiled and nodded anyway.

Arthur went back over to Merlin clutching his present happily. Merlin looked at his master angrily with his hands on his hips. "What took you?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice, "I was looking for you and these kids started-". Merlin was cut off by a punch in the arm from Arthur.

"Shut up" he said a he grabbed Merlin's hand, "and look what I got you." Arthur placed the neckerchief in Merlin's hand.

Merlin looked at the piece of fabric in his hands slightly flustered by the sudden gesture. Arthur realised he was still holding Merlin's hand and quickly let go hoping he hadn't noticed. He felt a weird warmth in him when he held Merlin's hand that died when he had let go. It was the same buzz and excitement he got when he was buying the gift and, just, whenever he was around his idiot servat. Just then, Arthur remembered what the lady at the stall had said and knew exactly what she was implying by it. Arthur started turning quite pink at the thought and tried hard not to think much of it anymore because what she was suggesting obviously was not true. He was the future king of Camelot, of course it couldn't be true. Arthur snapped out of his trance and looked back at Merlin who was eying thing neckerchief. "So, What do you think?" Arthur asked Merlin eager to know what he thought of his present.

"I don't like purple" Merlin joked.

Arthur punched his friend again, "I spent good money on it for you, I didn't have to, but I did!" he told Merlin sternly.

Merlin just laughed it off and then looked back at his present, "so, why exactly did you get this for me?" he asked genuinely wondering why.

Arthur thought for a moment; he, himself, didn't even know why he got it, Arthur just felt as if he should. "Well, I thought you deserved something for coming along with me" he told Merlin, "and for what you said, whilst I was changing. It's nice to know you think so great of me" Arthur said in a joking manner whilst puffing up his chest and sticking his nose high up in the air.

"I was actually lying" Merlin said to Arthur which resulted to another punch on the arm. The two men got on their horses and rode off back to the castle both very tired after a long day of shopping.

**A/N: Well hello there dear reader, I hope you enjoyed day one of these series of stories. 'Days of Our Lives' (it has nothing to do with that one show Jensen Ackles was in, I realised it had the same title after writing it) is a series of one shots of the happy days in between all the evil and heartbreak that involves Merlin and Arthur. Each chapter will be a different day with a different story. It's all a bit of fluff, so we can forget all about the sadness. It will eventually lead up to an ending, so don't worry, it's not completely plotless. It will also include a lot more merthur in it as the days go on.**

**If you like it so far feel free to follow and/or favourite and leave a review if you want. Also, feel free to leave a suggestion if you want to see Merlin and Arthur take part in a day of your choice. Thank you, until next time, bye! **


	2. Panic! at the Castle

I don't own Merlin nor am i making any profit from writing this, this is purely for fun.

All reviews will be replied to at the end, thank you, enjoy.

**Days of Our Lives**

**Panic! at the Castle**

A buzz of busy workers filled the halls of the great castle of Camelot. The castle was filled with maids, cooks, servants, everyone was running about the place getting everything ready for a special guest. The chefs were cooking all sorts of different delicacies in the kitchen; the mouth-watering smell filled the castle and brought hunger to anyone who took one whiff of it. The maids were in every single chamber making sure they were so spotless that it all seemed brand new. Panic filled the castle as last minute preparations were underway. Even King Uther himself was running about ordering everyone. Today was the day that everything, no matter what the cost, had to be perfect. For today was the day Uther's friend from a kingdom across the borders of Albion's decided to come for a visit. The kingdom lied in a country that did not think too kindly of Albion, but friendship was far stronger than feuds between nations and so Uther had made an ally of one of the kingdoms. King Clovis and his daughter Princess Marie had decided to visit Camelot as today was the day that marked the 10th anniversary of his and Uther's alliance. King Clovis himself held high standards and only enjoyed being around the greatest and best of things and that was precisely why today the castle of Camelot had to be at it's best no matter what.

"Merlin" Arthur shouted from his bedroom door. A young scrawny man came running down the halls with a set of new sheets for his master's chamber.

"Merlin, what have you been doing for the past hour?" asked the prince rather angrily.

"Oh, you know, my job, nothing important" Merlin retorted whilst putting down the fresh sheet onto the bed and began laying them out.

"Your job is to serve me" Arthur told his servant as he sat down on his bed.

"Arthur, I just got all the wrinkles out" Merlin groaned as he beckoned his prince to get up.

Arthur got up and started pacing up and down the length of his bed. Merlin watched his master, wondering what Arthur's problem was. Arthur looked slightly worried and maybe just a little bit scared. He only ever looked like this when his father called for him and it was weird to see that expression on his face at a time like this. Arthur stopped pacing and folded his arms as he stood in front of Merlin. Then, with a deep breath, Arthur spoke. "Would you want to marry me?" he asked with a completely sincere expression painted upon his face.

Merlin's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly in confusion. "What?" he blurted rather loudly though he didn't mean to.

"Yes or no Merlin?" Arthur asked again though this time more sternly.

Merlin tried to think of a logical explanation to his master's sudden outburst, though nothing came to his mind. "Well" Merlin began, "maybe if I was a woman, I see why not; you're a prince. Marrying you would come with many benefits" Merlin thought out loud.

"So, you would marry me for my wealth and power" Arthur replied back with a slightly hurt look on his face.

"No, not like that" Merlin tried to make the comment sound better, "err, why are you asking?"

Arthur stepped back from Merlin and began explaining. "Well Princess Marie is coming and I think she wants my hand in marriage"

Merlin looked at his master, he had a million things he wanted to say and ask, yet not one of the million would come out of his mouth. Then finally Merlin asked Arthur one of the many questions.. "So, how is you asking to marry me linked to Princess Marie?"

Arthur sighed as if Merlin had asked a very stupid question. "Well I'm not sure if she does yet and I wanted to know how many people would actually marry me" Arthur began, "you're not the only one I asked. Everyone replied with the same answer you're powerful, who wouldn't want to marry you? I fear that is the only reason anyone would want to marry me" Arthur said sadly.

"Do you want to marry her then?" Merlin asked his master softly.

"NO!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin wiped the spit off of his face and scowled at his master. Just when Merlin though Arthur was showing his more sensitive side Arthur decided to revert back to 'dick mode'.

"So why are you worrying?" Merlin asked, this time he was less interested in his master's actions.

"Well I don't want to hurt her" Arthur started, "I also don't want to upset her dad. Have you seen him? He is a man you do not want to mess with".

Aah yes Merlin thought, this was the Arthur Merlin was more familiar with. There was nothing sensitive about him, Arthur was the embodiment of a complete arse only there for himself and anyone who could bring him more power and riches, just like any other king.

"So what do you want me to do?" Merlin asked Arthur.

Arthur replied "Don't let her fall in love with me".

Merlin rolled his eyes and went back to sorting out the bed sheets.

The residents of the palace waited outside it's great doors for their guests. The village residents stood still as they waited anxiously for their guests. King Clovis was very well known and to catch a glimpse of him was said to bring good fortune. Some believed that a part of god resided in him. Clovis was a magnificent and powerful king, no one would dare come against him and anyone who was just about everyone learnt to love and fear him. Thus, he was a great ally of Uther's. The roaring of hooves filled the path to the castle. A magnificent golden carriage followed by many beautiful grey horses and knights came down and stopped at the foot of the steps. A knight dressed in green and silver pulled open the carriage door and out stepped the glorious king himself. Clovis stood tall and fierce. He was much taller than the knight and looked like a giant in comparison. His shoulder length black hair was tied with a green ribbon and lay on his neck. He had stubble upon his chiseled chin and upper lip that stood out boldly on his pale skin. A long green cape trailed behind him and covered parts of his golden garments. Finally, placed upon his head was a golden crown that would shine ever so grandly in the sun. Many emeralds and diamonds were encrusted on the crown. The crowd of people waiting by the gaits who got the slightest look stood in awe at the king's glory. But what really opened the crowd's eyes was the person to follow him. A beautiful young woman who looked no older than 18 stepped out of the carriage. She was tall and slender, much like her father. Her curly chestnut brown hair flowed behind her in the cool breeze, flying out of her pale face with the rosiest of cheeks. She wore a coral dress that suited her complexion perfectly. Above it, she wore a deep green and silver cloak that matched the colours of her father's kingdom. Like her father, she had very dark brown eyes that looked almost black and plumped lips like her sick mother. King Clovis and Princess Marie made there way up the steps and were greeted warmly by king Uther 'welcome to Camelot' Uther welcomed the too with a warming smile.

Uther had ordered Arthur to take Marie to her room. Arthur wasn't too enthusiastic about doing this as it meant spending more time alone with her. Merlin kept telling Arthur that spending two minutes alone with her wouldn't do anything whereas completely ignoring her would make King Clovis quite suspicious and even mad.

"You don't understand Merlin" Arthur said with a serious tone whilst he watched his servant get the princess's bags, "she has the most annoying voice and her laugh, god!"

Merlin sighed and told Arthur to "stop being an arse". The two went over to Marie and Arthur held his arm out to her. She smiled and took his hand as Arthur lead her to her room alongside Merlin who was doing the majority of the work by carrying all her bags. Not long later, they three arrived at the princess's room which was next to Morgana's. The room had been cleaned and prepared especially for her. There was a fruit bowl placed on the oak chest of draws in front of the bed that had all of Marie's favourite fruits and, also, a bouquet of beautiful red and pink flowers picked from the royal garden. Merlin placed her bags at the foot of Marie's bed. The bags were pretty heavy and made a loud thud when it hit the wooden floor.

"This is your room" began Arthur, "if you need anything, anything at all, ask Morgana; she's next door".

Merlin elbowed Arthur and gave him a 'really?' look. Arthur rolled his eyes and went back to Marie.

Marie smiled at Arthur. She was a head shorter than him and had to bend her neck quite a bit to get a look at the Prince. "Thank you" she said.

Merlin sighed at the sight of the two royals, "well I'm off then" he told the two, but as he started to leave Arthur grabbed his servants arm.

"You're not going anywhere" Arthur told Merlin sternly, he tilted his head slightly towards the princess. Merlin understood what his master meant though Merlin found the whole situation stupid and that Arthur was making far too big of a deal over it. Marie seemed completely harmless. She was very pretty as well, Arthur would be lucky to have her. Something like her voice was such an idiotic thing to complain about Merlin thought.

Marie was starting to feel a little awkward, it was clear to her now that maybe Arthur and Merlin were a tiny bit more than just master and servant. "Oh, don't worry servant, you can leave" she told Merlin with a slight sly look on her face, "we are done with you, I said you can go" Marie said louder as she waved her hands beckoning him to go.

Merlin didn't know what to think or do. He felt a sudden hatred towards the princess and just about everything about her was starting to annoy him. Merlin started to notice her gradually getting ever so closer to Arthur and the smirk she was trying to hide. He also noticed her uneven eyes and the strand of her that wasn't pinned up properly. Princess Marie's voice was starting to really get on Merlin's nerves as well. He understood what Arthur had meant by his comment now. Her voice was shrill and it was unbearable to listen to. Merlin didn't understand why Arthur was so fussed over her liking him, but now, the last thing Merlin wanted, was to see his prince marry her. Merlin glared at the princess who was longingly eyeing Arthur. Arthur looked very uncomfortable. "No, I think I'll stay here" Merlin said abruptly, "Arthur's my master not you and he wants me to stay" he said with a smug grin as he made his way closer to the prince.

Princess Marie was starting to get angry, "well this is my room!" she shouted, "and I said LEAVE!"

"Well" Arthur said seeing how tensions were rising, he felt as if it was his duty to calm everyone down, "I think Merlin and I shall leave you to get-" Arthur was cut off by Marie's high voice.

"No!" she said loudly with her strong french accent, "Merlin will leave, you will stay". Marie said Merlin's voice as if it was something disgusting and unworthy of her lips to say. Marie grabbed hold of Arthur's hand, so he was unable to go anywhere. Merlin, mostly in rage, left the room making sure to slam the door like some hormonal teenager after finding out their parents won't let them go out with their friends.

Merlin muttered to himself as he waited outside the room. He wondered what the two were doing in their and he feared for the worst.

"Merlin?" a familiar voice said.

Merlin turned his head so fast he was pretty sure he had snapped his neck. In front of him was Morgana. She was dressed in a long lavender dress that had beautiful shining gems all down the sleeves, that stopped at her elbows, and the sweetheart neckline. Her dark hair was in a french braid that started from the left side of her head and ended on her right shoulder. In Merlin's opinion, Morgana looked far prettier than Marie.

"Morgana" Merlin replied smiling, "what are you doing here?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"My room is next door" answered Morgana pointing to her door.

"Oh, yeah" Merlin said remembering.

Morgana laughed, "I heard the princess shouting, is everything alright?" Morgana went from her joyous smile to a concerned expression.

The mention of of Marie dulled Merlin's sudden happiness. He really didn't want the conversation to go in that direction, he didn't want any conversation to be about Marie. "Yeah, everything's fine" he finally told Morgana.

Morgana saw the frustrated look upon Merlin's face and she nudged him softly, "don't take it personally" she said, "Marie was exactly like that with me, she's like that with anyone who is close to Arthur."

Merlin thought of Marie shouting at Morgana. Morgana was a fierce young woman and would never take anything from anyone. Merlin laughed to himself. "what's her problem anyway?" Merlin asked.

"Love… obsession" Morgana replied nonchalantly.

Merlin and Morgana were both laughing when a flustered prince Arthur emerged from Marie's room. Arthur looked around the hallway outside of Marie's bedroom. His eyes widened when he found what he was looking for. He ran up to Merlin and grabbed his hands without thinking. Arthur pulled Merlin away from Morgana and started running towards the stairs. Merlin almost tripped on his way down since Arthur was pulling him and running quite fast. Merlin was confused as to what exactly was going on yet decided to go along with it. Arthur lead Merlin to the steps of the castle cellar. The cellar was quite big and filled with all sorts of things, most of which were broken and in need of repair. it was dimly lit, so it was a bit of a maze to get around everything. Arthur sat down on the steps to catch his breath pulling Merlin down alongside him as he was still holding his hand. Arthur realised he was holding his servant's hand and quickly let go of it. Merlin was very out of breath as well. He was a lot less fitter than Arthur; he would always let his magic do all the work for him. Merlin didn't mind the fact that Arthur was holding his hands, truthfully he hadn't even noticed until Arthur had let his grip go. Finally, the two regained their breath and they were back to breathing was still sitting on the steps not bothering to get up or explain to Merlin what was going on. Merlin got tired of waiting and so decided to say something, "so" Merlin began, "what are we doing down here?"

Arthur looked around the place. He had forgotten what had happened for a second. "I don't know" he replied, "this is usually where I come when I…" he stopped.

"When you what?" Merlin asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

"Well, if I'm with someone and I don't want my father to catch us I usually grab her hand and bring her here" Arthur said slowly, realising that this statement was implying something very different to what he was thinking. Arthur could also see in Merlin's expression that he was thinking exactly what Arthur didn't want him to think. "No it's not like that" he assured Merlin, "I just took you here because it seemed natural… when I want to hide from someone, this is where I come" Arthur explained.

Merlin understood what Arthur was saying, yet he still had this weird fluttering feeling in his chest. "Take me by the hand and lead me to somewhere we can be alone" Merlin said, "as long as you don't try to kiss me I'll be fine." Merlin grinned smugly at Arthur which ended with him getting a soft punch from his prince.

An hour or maybe two, or maybe it was only half an hour later the two friends made their way to the great hall. They had lost track of time. Talking. Joking. Laughing. Merlin and Arthur spent time in the cellar together both hiding from Marie and spent the time with each other talking to each other and keeping each other company. They had never really had time together like this. Usually Merlin was working and he and Arthur would have little chats, but they had never had so much time just to be with each other. So, this was something new. Arthur told Merlin more about king Clovis and princess Marie. He also told Merlin about his feelings towards becoming king one day and finding a queen to rule besides him. He told Merlin about his worries and his woes, his fears and all the things that keep him awake at night. Merlin listened. He listened to everything his future king was saying and he learnt a great deal. Merlin also was starting to feel something new towards the prince. The more Merlin listened the more the feeling grew. He felt like he could listen to Arthur forever and he truly did want to. When Arthur was done speaking he asked Merlin about his stay in Camelot. He asked why he came here all the way from another kingdom, why he left his mother and about a thousand other questions. Merlin tried to answer as honestly as possible without revealing too much. It was Arthur's turn to listen and he really did listen to every word that came out of Merlin's mouth. The two had so much fun being alone together that they completely forgot about what was going on upstairs. But then Arthur remembered what he was forgetting. "The feast!" he shouted. He got up and pulled Merlin up to. The two ran up the stairs hand-in-hand to the hall where the feast was being held. Merlin let Arthur's hand go when they arrived at the big wooden door. Both Merlin and Arthur did not even realise they were holding hands, it just sort of happened. Arthur opened the door and walked in with Merlin following behind him. The noisy hall silenced as the prince and his servant walked through to get their seats. Arthur went to his father's side and Merlin went to the other servants to help them set out the food and clean the tables.

"And here is my son" the slightly drunk king of Camelot bellowed, "late as usual."

Everyone stared at Arthur as he sat down next to his father. "Sorry, I was just sorting through some work and Merlin was helping me" lied Arthur, "I lost track of time you see"

The deadly silence that filled the room was broken by a hearty chuckle, "aah the young prince" it was king Clovis, "always working! What a fine king you'll be, but please, now is a time for celebrations. Sit and enjoy yourself." The hall went back to its usual banter and Clovis looked very impressed with Arthur. Uther, too, looked like he was having a good time and didn't mind at all that Arthur was late.

"Arthur" said a familiar and annoying french voice, "you can sit next to me and my papa if you want" Arthur looked over to Marie who was smiling and tapping her seat. Arthur didn't look particularly happy with the offer. He didn't want to say no and hurt her feeling but he really did not want to sit and talk to her. So, Arthur did the only thing that came to his mind. Arthur looked over to Merlin and pulled a frown and widened his eyes. Merlin somehow understood his master's actions and went straight over to him with a jug of water. "Would you like some more water sire?" Arthur nodded, so Merlin poured some more into his goblet. Merlin 'accidently' overflowed it and then somehow ended up spilling half the contents of the jug onto Arthur. "Sorry" Merlin said as he helped his soggy master up.

"Oh, guess I have to go get cleaned up now" Arthur said as he began to walk off with Merlin.

"No" shot Marie, "it is water, it will dry up. You don't need to leave with your servant" Marie glared at Merlin.

Merlin was enjoying himself though; the more he annoyed the princess the happier he felt. He didn't even understand why the princess disliked Merlin so much, but he didn't care anymore. Merlin was just happy to get Arthur away.

"No, no. A prince must be looking his best at all times" Arthur told Marie, "anyway, I was awake quite early today, I think I may just head off to bed." Arthur looked at Uther as if he was asking for his permission. Uther waved his hand and with that Merlin and Arthur left. Marie looked like she was about to get up and go after them, but she ended up staying by her father with an ugly look upon her face. Marie looked like she was plotting Merlin's death.

Arthur awoke the next morning to a beautiful ray of sun and some birds chirping outside his window. The sky was a beautiful blue with a few clouds floating through. Merlin was also there shaking the prince telling him to "get off [his] lazy sodding arse and get up."

"Merlin what" Arthur asked, barely awake to even realise what was going on.

"Marie-" Merlin couldn't even finish the sentence because Arthur shot up so fast. "Marie requested you to go riding together and your father agreed and, well, you're expected to go with her in one hour"

Arthur's heart sank, he did not want to go anywhere today let alone riding with Marie. He slumped back into bed trying to think of a good excuse but nothing came to mind that wasn't embarrassing or completely stupid. Arthur thought and thought before an actual good idea finally hit him. "I've got it!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Marie and Arthur rode their horses through the forest outside the village. It was calm and peaceful. Marie was dressed in a long pastel pink dress that had some light blue jewels all over her the upper half of the dress and slowly became less dense the lower town the dress it got. Her dark hair was put up in a loose bun that was pinned up on the right side of her head. A single braid was wrapped around it to hid the pins. Arthur was dressed in his armour and, to be honest, didn't try as hard as Marie did. The prince and princess stopped off at a stream to let their horses drink and have a rest. They also agreed that this was a perfect spot to have a picnic. Arthur laid out the picnic blanket and, being the gentlemen he so very rarely is, he set out the plaits and served the food. Marie giggled and took a bite of her cucumber sandwich. Marie swallowed her bite and then with a scowl looked behind Arthur and said, "I still don't understand why he needs to be here" Marie said pointing to a dark haired young man sitting by the stream with the horses.

"Merlin is here to ensure we are safe and everything is well" Arthur told her.

"I don't think he'd be too much help when it comes to protection" Marie said pointing out Merlin's scrawniness.

Arthur was starting to feel a bit awkward and bored, he didn't have anything to talk to Marie about and all he really want to do is sit with Merlin and pet the horses with him. Marie started to notice Arthur's glances towards Merlin and was getting a bit angry. "Er, my corset has become a bit loose" she said, "i'm just going to go fix it" she walked towards merlin, "if you don't mind as to helping me…"

Merlin looked up at the princess. He didn't trust her at all, but he couldn't just refuse, so he got up and went off with her.

Marie tried to keep her false smile whilst with Merlin. She tried to talk to him, though she didn't make that much of an effort. Neither did Merlin with his replies. Marie finally stopped near the edge of a steep hill. "I just need to…" she didn't finish the sentence before running off to a rather big tree a couple of feet away. Marie hid behind the tree. She cupped her hands and brought it to her lips. Marie chanted words in a different language before lowering her hand, then quickly, she pointed her arms in Merlin's direction. her hands were still cupped, but this time they were facing Merlin.. Next, with no warning, a great gust of wind blew from her direction. The wind did not affect Marie that much. Her dress and hair blew in several direction, but she remained on her feet. Merlin on the other hand was knocked completely off his. The wind blew him off of the edge of the hill and he fell. Marie ran up to where Merlin was and just saw him make his final rough tumble before hitting the hard ground which was several feet down. Merlin looked very hurt and Marie could see a bit of blood. She did not care though for she finally had Arthur all to herself. Marie went back to Arthur with a very happy look on her face. She sat back down next to him and took another bite of her sandwich.

Arthur did not look so happy though. he looked around, "where is Merlin?" he said with a tone of concern in his voice.

Marie looked away from Arthur trying to think of something. "He, er, he went back to the castle."

Arthur shook his head, "no, he'd tell me first" he looked even more worried, "Marie, where is Merlin?" Something about his tone was starting to scare Marie.

"I don't, he, er, he" Marie pause, "a gust of wind blew him down a steep hill and I, I tried to help, but I couldn't do anything".

Arthur wasn't listening to Marie's lies, "why didn't you tell me this before?" he shouted.

"I didn't want to spoil our date" she replied. Marie looked like she was about to cry and Arthur was now feeling very guilty for shouting at her. Arthur tried to make Marie feel better, but he didn't spend too much time on it. Arthur was more worried about Merlin and, so, when Marie was cheered up he told her to lead the way to him. Marie didn't want to spend anymore time on Merlin, yet she did as Arthur asked. Marie was starting to see how much the servant meant to Arthur. She didn't understand why, he was just a servant, nothing special unlike her. Still, Arthur was incredibly loyal towards Merlin. It was unlike anything Marie had ever seen before. Once Marie got to the spot she pointed towards the edge of the hill. Arthur ran straight to the edge. To his horror he found an unconscious Merlin lying at the bottom in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Arthur's first thought was to climb straight down, but Marie told him that it was far too steep for him to go down. Arthur was starting to panic, he was far more worried about Merlin's well being than his own. Arthur looked around for a safer route; he decided that he would be of far more use if he was intact rather than battered and bruised from rolling down the hill. In the distance he could see a path down the hill which wasn't very steep at all. Arthur ran towards it leaving Marie behind. Marie was starting to feel quite guilty for what she had did so she decided to stay out of the way.

Arthur ran down the slope to where his friend lay. He checked to see if Merlin was breathing. Arthur felt like his heart was going to explode when he found out Merlin was still alive. Merlin had landed on his right arm and had cut his forehead and scraped a lot of skin off of the left side of his body. Arthur tried to stop the bleeding by tearing off a bit of his own clothes and folding it into a small square. Then Arthur placed it on the cut and placed it there in place by wrapping around more of the cloth around Merlin's head. Arthur tried to gently pick Merlin up without hurting him too much. Marie came down a little later with one of the horses. Marie told Arthur to get Merlin on the horse and ride up with him as it would be easier than carrying him. She then helped Arthur get Merlin on top of the horse. Arthur got up to and rode up the hell. Marie followed slowly behind and when she got to the top she got onto her horse and led the third horse along with her. Quickly, Arthur and Marie rode their horses to the castle. They didn't go too fast just incase Merlin fell off. The two future rulers rode silently together, but the quietness was disturbed by Marie.

"I don't understand" she said, "why do you care? He's just a servant!"

"he's more than a servant my lady" Arthur told Marie, "he's my friend." Arthur paused, "I know it's hard to understand, but class doesn't matter. So what if he's my servant? He's still my friend. He's actually better at being my friend than being my servant."

Marie listened closely.

"He's never let me down; he's always been there. I would have died a long time ago if it weren't for him honestly" Arthur went on, "status and rank really doesn't matter, everyone is equal I believe."

When the two arrived Arthur took Merlin straight to Gaius. Gaius told Arthur and the princess that Merlin had broken his arm and hit his head on something hard. "But don't worry" he said, "this is nothing too severe. The blow must have knocked him out, he should wake up soon. Just let him rest" and just like Gaius had predicted, Merlin woke up a little later. Gaius had wrapped Merlin's head with proper bandages and fixed his arm a bit. He told Merlin to drink an oddly coloured liquid that would help the pain to go. Merlin looked around and saw Arthur sitting in the corner with his head down.

"Arthur?" Merlin called.

Arthur's head propped up the second he heard his name. He saw Merlin awake and ran straight to him.

"What, what happened?" Merlin asked. His head was a little fuzzy and his memory was a blur.

"A gust of wind pushed you down a hill and you got knocked out cold" Arthur told Merlin.

That's when Merlin remembered what had happened. "Where's Marie?" he asked quickly.

"Busy" Arthur replied slightly concerned as to why Merlin suddenly cared.

"You know, where did that gust of wind even come from?" Arthur thought aloud, "I didn't feel anything and it must have been strong to knock you over."

Merlin nodded. He knew that Marie was the cause behind it all. he recognised the force of it and the feeling of the wind. It was Magic undoubtedly. He decided not to tell Arthur. He didn't have any legitimate proof and he didn't want to ruin anything between King Uther and King Clovis.

**This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written! I was going to add more but this is long enough, part 2 will be chapter 3. Anyway, review if you want and here are the replies -**

**Mika271170**

I really enjoyed this!

I d like to read more,please continue!I want to read many days of their lives but i can not think something specific,i leave it to you!

**Hello, thank you for the review! Don't worry I have many days planned :)**

**MinistryOfMagic13**

This is an adorable story :D I love it -

I can't wait for the next chapter.

I do wish Merlin had thanked Arthur for the gift though :)

**Thank you! I hope this chapter was worth the wait and yeah, I was going to make Merlin say 'thanks' but I didn't know how to fit it in and I think it would be more like him to reply sarcastically rather than say thank you in the early days of their friendship.**

**madmoisellechelle**

Lovely story :3 I really enjoy the fluffness. Can't wait for the next chapter!

**Thank you :) I'll try and update once a fortnight, no promises.**


End file.
